


Night show

by thebatman06



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: Dick comes back for one final show





	

Bruce gave Harley some money and she ran to the concession stand.  
"Thank you for inviting us." Pamela said.  
"Dick would have wanted you both to be here,your kinda the most important people in our lives right now,aside from our son of course."  
"Hey Bruce." Theo said.  
"Hey theo,here to support dick?" He asked.  
"Yeah,how old were we when saw his folks the first time?" Theo asked.  
"Five at least,mom took us remember?"Bruce replied.  
"Yeah she did." Theo said.  
"Hiya jabari,theo." Harley said.  
"I'll take the third one."Jabari said taking it out of Harley's hand.  
"Nice to see you again,congressman evers." Pamela said.  
"Same here,doctor isley."theo said." What you and Bruce have done with Kane is a miracle."  
"We are proud of it." Bruce said.  
"Isn't dick a little rusty?" Theo asked.  
"He's not exactly 15 anymore."  
"I think he's still got it." Harley said.  
"We ain't exactly spring chickens,but we still got it."  
"They were swinging from chandeliers." Pamela smiled.  
"Every time mr.johnson sees me he gets mad." Bruce said looking at harleen.  
The lights dimmed and the ringmaster walked out into the spotlight.  
"Ladies and gents,we haven't been in Gotham for ten years." He said. "But tonight's entertainment is special,because our main event hasn't been on the stage in 21 years."  
Dick climbed up the pole and stood on the platform waving to everyone.  
"Everyone please welcome the surviving member of the flying graysons,Dick Grayson." The ringmaster introduced.  
Dick smiled. Dante,one of the trapeze artist who had been with the circus for the past 10 years swung the trapeze to dick and he took it swinging towards Dante who took dicks hands and swung him to the next bar. Dick never felt more alive.  
Bruce and Harley were the loudest cheering on their boy.  
When dick finished his set the entire tent erupted in thunderous applause.  
Dick felt at peace.  
********************************  
"Bruce, Haley is coming back in town." Dick said as they ate breakfast.  
"Really?" Bruce asked." They haven't been here in 10 years."  
"Apparently they want me to get back out there." Dick said.  
"Really?"Bruce said.  
"It's a one night only type of thing." Dick explained.  
"So what?" Bruce asked smiling." Your retiring?"  
"It's one last hurrah." Dick replied." My final act."  
"You know I'll be there for you,little bird." Bruce declared.  
"I know,brucie."dick said kissing him on the cheek.


End file.
